Ayam Lapar
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: Tak ada yang mengerti Sasuke, apa sih sebenarnya keinginan Sasuke?


Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

WARNING : Garing & dapat menyebabkan kantuk XP

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat, pandangannya masih kabur tapi ia tau benar bahwa saat ini pagi,  
oh, salah... maksudnya sudah menjelang siang, perlahan tapi pasti ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan langkahnya yang terhuyung-huyung, rambutnya tak terlihat seperti pantat ayam lagi akan tetapi lebih mirip sarang unggas, eit... keturunan uchiha gitu loh, tetap terlihat tampan dimanapun dan kapanpun.  
berdiri di depan wastafel, sekilas ia melihat sosok bayangannya yang rupawan, ya,,, meskipun ia adalah sesosok makhluk yang baru bangun tidur, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa aura ketampanannya selalu melekat, bahkan Sasuke sendiri mengakuinya, lihat saja mata onyxnya yang menawan dengan hiasan butiran kecil di sudut matanya,  
oh... demi dewa Jasin itu bukan hiasan, yang benar adalah virus yang dapat menjatuhkan image perfectnya, hah lewati saja dan lihat hidung sang Uchiha muda ini, begitu mancung bak bintang pilem hollywood serta bibir tipisnya yang tampak seksi, samar-samar terlihat garis berwarna putih di sekitar bibirnya, khas orang yang baru terbangun dari tidur, dan tak ada yang boleh tau wujudnya yang seperti ini, itu adalah sumpah serapah dari sang Uchiha muda, meski sebenarnya tak akan ada orang yang menyebut Sasuke jelek saat bangun tidur, hanya jaga image, itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Tepat 30 menit Sasuke menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi, entah ada apa sebenarnya di kamar mandi hingga membuatnya betah berlama-lama di sana.  
Sasuke menuruni tangga rumahnya, berjalan menuju ruang makan, perutnya sudah sangat lapar, mungkin saat ini ia dapat menghabiskan satu ekor unggas goreng, kecuali ayam,  
ya... Sasuke anti makan ayam, menurutnya, makan ayam sama saja dengan makan kepalanya sendiri.

di ruang makan tampak kakaknya Uchiha Itachi yang sudah duduk tenang disana, ia menatap kakaknya yang lagi-lagi tampak begitu berwibawa dengan setelan jas lengkap dengan dasi yang kelihatannya mahal, setiap gadis yang melihatnya pasti mengantri untuk dipinang oleh Itachi sang pengusaha muda yang sukses,

tapi salah...

Itachi bukanlah seorang pengusaha ataupun direktur perusahaan, Itachi hanyalah seorang pemuda yang bekerja di sebuah loundry dekat rumahnya, dan kebiasaanya tiap pagi adalah...

...eng ing eng...

diam-diam memakai baju pelangggan sebelum pemiliknya datang, obsesinya sejak kecil adalah menjadi orang berdasi suatu saat nanti, dan sekarang impiannya telah terwujud.  
betul tidak?

"Cih... tidak tau malu," sindir Sasuke, matanya menatap kakaknya dengan sinis,

sabar Itachi sabar, kalau marah nanti cepat tua dan keriputnya akan bertambah banyak,  
pasti hal itu yang sekarang ada dalam pikiran Itachi,

menghela napas panjang Itachi berusaha menormalkan ekspresinya,

"jangan campuri urusan orang! cepat makan dan segeralah pergi ke kampus!" ujar Itachi dengen tampang datar,  
tapi...  
ayolah Itachi, apa kau mengganggap Sasuke itu kuda lumping yang bisa makan beling?  
di meja makan hanya ada gelas dan piring, apa yang mau dimakan coba?

"ehem ehem..."Sasuke berdehem,  
Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, agak merasa sungkan telah menghabiskan jatah sarapan untuk Sasuke,  
bukan,  
bukan karena Itachi sengaja,  
tapi entah kenapa nafsu makannya bertambah hari ini, mungkin karena Mikoto memberinya curcuma****.  
"wah... wah... tenang saja, ibu sudah menyiapakan roti sandwich lagi untukmu Sasuke," Mikoto muncul tiba-tiba dengan piring berisi makanan,

"hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, tidak sopan!  
mulai menikmati sarapan paginya, Sasuke mengunyah rotinya dengan elegan, kunyah kunyah kunyah kunyah kunyah dan

HoekkK,,,

Sasuke memuntahkan makanannya sembarangan, dengan tampang yang kesal ia membuka lapisan roti sandwichnya dan

"APA INI?" teriak Sasuke,

"Hehehe hemat," Mikoto nyengir manis,

hemat sih hemat tapi masa sandwich isi tempe goreng? sekalian aja makan singkong pake terasi, lebih hemat kan?

Sejak bangkrutnya perusahaan Uchiha, semua berubah, apalagi sang nyonya Uchiha Mikoto, sekarang berubah menjadi irit.

Sasuke menggerutu tak jelas, berdiri dan akhirnya meninggalkan meja makan,

"sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Itachi,

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, ampun deh, pelit amat ngomongnya, "dari pada naik bus, lebih baik kau pakai motorku," Itachi melemparkan kunci kontaknya, dan seketika tampak ekspresi agak aneh di wajah Sasuke,  
"tak sudi tak sudi tak sudi tak,"

baking 'ku tak tak sudi tak,'

barusan lagu bang haji Roma irama, lupakan!  
karena Sampai matipun Sasuke tak akan pernah menyanyikannya.

"cih, lebih baik jalan kaki dari pada naik Vespa tahun 70-an, aib!" dahi Itachi berkedut mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, tampaknya keriput sekitar wajahnya akan bertambah.

hari yang menyebalkan menurut Sasuke,  
rasanya ia ingin memakan orang bulat-bulat saat ini,  
ya... karena dia memang sedang lapar, sangat-sangat lapar.

"ano... Sasuke, maukah kau nonton denganku nanti," gadis berambut pink menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang tersipu, dan betapa sialnya gadis berambut pink ini karena menjadi orang pertama yang menyapanya disaat Sasuke sedang panas,  
"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat, "kumohon... hari ini ulang tahunku," Sakura menggunakan jurus puppyeyes andalannya, tapi sepertinya sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Sasuke, itu hanya membuat Sasuke semakin kesal

"hey kepala pink, taukah kau betapa lebarnya jidatmu hingga orang-orang dapat bermain golf di sana?  
SUDAH KU BILANG KAN, AKU TIDAK BISA!" setelah berkata demikian Sasuke berlalu pergi, belum pernah Sasuke bicara panjang lebar, apalagi dengan gaya hyperbolis seperti tadi, dan beri tepuk tangan untuk Sakura yang berhasil membuat Sasuke berbicara lebih dari kata 'Hn' .  
Sakura terlihat shock, wajahnya terlihat muram, perlahan telapak tangannya maraba jidatnya, berusaha mengukur seberapa lebar jidatnya, dijamin setelah ini Sakura akan 'bertapa' di salon, mengganti model rambut, yang pasti ia harus berponi tebal.

Hari yang membuat Sasuke sebal, inti permasalahan sebenarnya adalah karena dia lapar, wajarlah seseorang uring-uringan kalau perutnya sedang berkeroncong ria, berjalan menuju kelas dengan malas, Sasuke benar-benar tak bersemangat hari ini,

"Sasuke-kun," terdengar panggilan yang tak asing ditelinga Sasuke, ia melirik sekilas pada sang sumber suara, seorang gadis berkaca mata dengan rambut merah yang mecolok,

"kalau ada waktu, bacalah ini," sang gadis itu bicara dengan cepat sambil menyodorkan amplop berwarna merah jambu, sudah menjadi kebiasaan, sejak semester awal, gadis pemilik nama Karin ini selalu memberikan surat cinta pada Sasuke, namun satu kalipun tak pernah diterima, malang sekali, tiap hari memberikan surat cinta dengan amplop yang berbeda, merah, kuning, hijau, biru, kadang kombinasi merah, kuning, hijau di langit yang biru, ah... abaikan saja.

'itu tak bisa dimakan,' batin Sasuke, Karin memang tak pernah bisa memahami apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Sasuke, Sasuke tak butuh surat cinta, dia hanya butuh makan saat ini, andai yang disodorkan Karin adalah onigiri atau sekotak ebikatsu pasti akan diterima dengan senang hati, Sasuke mendengus kesal, dibalik wajah coolnya sebenarnya batinnya menjerit 'makan... aku mau makaaaan,'  
benar-benar pandai menyembunyinyan isi hati.

Sasuke kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas,  
ya... ya... kelas yang seperti biasanya, ribut dan penuh dengan mahasisawa yang saling berbagi contekan untuk menyelesaikan tugas, Sasuke tak peduli, ingin sekali ia ke kantin saat ini, meraba saku celananya sekilas, Sasuke hanya mendapati selembar uang yang akan digunakan untuk transport pulang nanti, jika uangnya digunakan untuk makan, dijamin nanti dia akan pulang dengan cara jalan kaki,  
oh... Sasuke, kenapa juga ia tak mau bilang kalau sedang lapar? toh pasti akan banyak fansgirls-nya yang datang membawa segudang bento sepesial,  
tapi mengakui bahwa ia sedang kelaparan serta uang sakunya yang bahkan tidak cukup untuk membeli seporsi mie ramen, mungkin hal yang tak akan pernah dilakukan Sasuke, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, bersumpah demi dewa Jashin serta para leluhur Uchiha, dia akan mempertahankan harga diri hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Sasuke duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang, lebih tepatnya lemas, dan lebih tepatnya lagi 5L, lemas... lelah... letih... lesu... lunglay...  
berjam-jam kuliah hari ini membosankan, tak dihiraukan dosen yang mengajar di depan kelas, bagaimana bisa fokus pada pelajaran jika ia selalu dihantui bayang-bayang ebikatsu dengan saus tomat menari-nari di atas kepalanya? rasanya hampir gila hanya karena makanan, seperti bukan Sasuke saja.

"Sa- emh... Sasu," gadis dengan mata lavender tergagap di sebelah Sasuke, ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bisa dikatakan gadis bermata lavender ini salah satu dari penggemarnya, ya meskipun tidak aktif seperti yang lainnya karena dia sangat pemalu, hanya untuk bicara dengan Sasuke saja harus persiapan mental, padahal mereka sekelas.

"ah... Sasu-"

Haaattchiiii. . . .  
ucapan gadis itu terpotong karena Sasuke bersin tepat di depan wajahnya, bukan, bukan karena Sasuke sengaja, hanya saja tadi tiba-tiba hidungnya terasa gatal, reflek bersin dengan menoleh kesamping kiri, tepat dimana Hinata berdiri, Hinata diam dengan tampang cengo, wajahnya memerah dan ehem agak basah, sedikit kok hanya sedikit,  
sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk ke toilet, pupus sudah harapan Hinata untuk bicara dengan sang pujaan hati.

Jam kuliah berakhir disaat senja,  
senja di konoha yang terlihat indah, Saat langit didominasi warna jingga, semua menikmati pemandangan indah ini, oh tidak untuk Sasuke yang saat ini sedang cuek, ia berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk menunggu kendaraan umum, menunggu delman istimewa dan duduk di muka, duduk di samping pak kusir yang sedang bekerja, mengendali kuda supaya baik jalannya, dan hal itu tidak akan pernah dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke,  
ya,  
kebiasaan Sasuke sekarang adalah pulang pergi kuliah dengan naik bus,  
tak seperti dulu, kemana-mana menggunakan mobil sport warna hitam yang kinclong, bahkan beli krupuk di warung tetangga saja ditemani sang mobil tersayang, amit-amit jabang baby,  
sayang mobil apa sombong tuh?

Gerah dan sesak, hal yang dirasakan Sasuke dalam bus, tapi beruntung hal itu cepat berlalu, karena sang supir bus yang ugal-ugalan membuatnya lebih cepat sampai tujuan.

"Tadaima," Sasuke melepas sepatunya,

"Okaeri," sambut Mikoto tetap disertai senyum termanisnya,  
keluarga Uchiha tak butuh gula, senyum Mikoto sudah terlalu manis,

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang makan,  
perut Sasuke tak bisa bersabar lagi rupanya,  
ia melihat hidangan yang tersedia di meja,  
dan ingin menangis rasanya saat mengetahui ternyata hanya ada sandwich di meja.

"Lagi?" Sasuke menatap sandwich dengan pilu,  
oh... dewa Jasin, Sasuke benci makan tempe,  
tapi perutnya juga benci lapar,

ok ok kali ini Sasuke mengalah, ia makan Sandwich tempe yang rasanya benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan selera Sasuke yang elit,

'mau bagaimana lagi?' batin Sasuke sendu.

mulai sekarang belajar hidup sederhana, makan apa adanya,

Kehidupan bagai roda yang terus berputar, kadang diatas dan kadang dibawah,  
harus siap berada di posisi manapun.

=END

Wah garing ya?  
huhu gomen,  
tapi mohon saran dan kritiknya. . .

Ucapan terima kasih buat kecebong yang sering bikinin emak Fic,  
hoho mak sangat tersanjung. . .

Kecebong : Khekhekhe harus bayar mak

Chui : Sudah ku duga, pasti minta imbalan.

Makasih banyak juga buat Hayate-kun fuziwara alias Hayate senichi yang sudah banyak membantu.

Chui : Haya-chan, maaf sudah banyak merepotkan.

Hayate : gak papa mak, tiap hari direpotin juga gak keberatan.  
*weks*

Nyahahaha akhir kata. . .  
tolong direview,  
satu dua patah kata sangat berarti bagi saya.


End file.
